


Smartass

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sherlock, Don't get clever, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Moriarty's trial, Rough Sex, Sherlock is a Brat, Top John Watson, after trial, bottomlock, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: Sherlock goes and mouths off at Jim Moriarty's trial. John told him not to get clever, and next time Sherlock will listen.





	Smartass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John Watson's advice for Sherlock not to "get clever" during Jim Moriarty's trial and aslushwazhere's tag on Tumblr: **#I told him not to do that. I told him. When I get him home I'm going to show him what that mouth is for.**

Dr. Watson was a patient man, but Sherlock wore his patience very thin from time to time. "I told him not to be a smartass", John chanted in his mind while watching Sherlock testify at the stand during Moriarty's trial. That bloody moron! The good doctor kept his head cool, watched the trial until the end, and took his time to go bail Sherlock out. The consulting detective got in trouble at least twice a week for mouthing off, and this was no exception. John had told him not to be smartass. John had fucking told him. That mouth was treacherous... A thought tugged the corner of John's mouth into a slight grin.

"What did I say? I said, 'Don't get clever.'" John was scolding his boyfriend like a child, arms crossed over his chest while he was leaning against a desk behind him. "I can't just turn it on and off like a tap", Sherlock protested. It wasn't his fault he was clever! Talking about the trial, they headed out and got a cab back to 221B Baker Street. John gave Sherlock absolutely no warning whatsoever about what was to come.

The minute the apartment door slammed shut behind John, the Captain in him took over. "It's time you listen to me, Sherlock", he barked out of the blue. The tall detective twirled around and looked at John in pure surprise. John only used the voice when he had been very not good, but what he thought John didn't know, was that the voice definitely turned Sherlock on. Like a tap. He dropped the coat and scarf he was holding in his hands after removing them, and just looked at his stern boyfriend, who raised his chin and stared at Sherlock with determined blue eyes. "I told you not to get clever", John practically hissed. "I told you not to mouth off. On your knees, Sherlock." The detective thought about refusing, but the warning gleam in John's eyes made him kneel on the floor, two long steps away from John. The captain closed the distance between them and looked down at his flushed boyfriend. "You are too clever for your own good", John told him in a calm, iron voice. "Thankfully, you have someone who can control you." He opened his trousers and slid them along with his pants lower, freeing his half-hard cock. Never in a thousand years could he have thought about Sherlock's mouth around his cock without getting excited. Grabbing his boyfriend's dark curls, John guided his cock into Sherlock's oh-so-clever mouth. "This is what your mouth is for, not for getting you jailed", he growled, starting to thrust into the detective's mouth. Sherlock swallowed him to the root with eagerness, letting his mouth be abused until tears were running down his cheeks and saliva down his chin. The head of John's cock was repeatedly hitting the back of his throat, almost causing a gag reflex that Sherlock simply willed away.

"Bedroom", John panted soon, pulling his saliva-coated cock out of Sherlock's mouth. "Now." The detective scrambled onto his feet and headed straight into the bedroom, where John followed him. "Strip", was the next barked command, and Sherlock obeyd, before laying on his bed on his bare back. "Back onto your knees, Sherlock Holmes! I will turn that ever-present over-cleverness of yours off", John growled. "You will be a dull mess like everyone else. Act like an ordinary human like you should have acted today. Like I told you to act." Sherlock could nothing but do as he was told. One word, and John would melt back into the compassionate doctor he was, but Sherlock didn't want that. He wanted John to shatter him for disobeying, to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget, to make him listen the next time. Maybe it was even partly to blame for Sherlock's smartassing today.

John got on his knees on the bed, behind a kneeling Sherlock with his face pressed into the pillows. The captain got the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his index and middle finger. Without much regard, he pressed two fingers into Sherlock's displayed hole, making the detective hiss out at the burning sensation of not being properly prepped. "You didn't prepare for the trial, you don't need to be prepared for this", John told him. "I did-", Sherlock started to talk back, but was cut off by a moan when John brushed over his prostate with the two fingers inside him. A few more moans escaped the detective's lips as his prostate was massaged, and then John withdrew his fingers. Sherlock heard his boyfriend slick himself with lube, and sure enough, John's cock was soon breaching him. The younger man squirmed involuntary and hissed like a wild cat, as John buried his thick cock in Sherlock's ass. Tears filled his silvery blue eyes because of the burning John was causing, and some rolled onto his cheeks as John began pounding into him. Even with the generous amounts of lube the doctor used, sex was surprisingly painful without a good preparation. John was thrusting at a rapid, merciless pace, hitting Sherlock's prostate in the process, making the detective moan with painful pleasure.

Sherlock felt a sudden grip grab his dark hair and pull his head back a bit. "Will you listen to me next time, Sherlock?" John growled by his ear, his hot breath hitting Sherlock's pale skin. "Yes", Sherlock answered, arching his back to present himself better to John's thrusts. "What was that?" John asked, giving his boyfriend a perfectly-aimed, hard thrust that felt like it was splitting Sherlock's prostate in half. "Yes!" the detective screamed, spilling his seed all over the sheets without the slightest of warnings. John thrust a few more times and reached his own climax, coating the inside of Sherlock with his cum. "That's my boy", John panted, pulling out of his boyfriend and gently laying Sherlock on the bed, cuddling him. "Don't you ever forget this lesson."


End file.
